three years none
by yaxl3y
Summary: a check in every three years throughout teddy & lily's relationship. teddy/lily; fluff.


_**22 & 13**_

"Red heads are scary," Teddy remarked as he sat on the couch beside Lily. They could hear Ginny yelling at Harry for some unknown probably Auror related reason. Lily knows her Mum worries about Dad a lot, worries that he might not come back one day.

_But she's being silly_, Lily thinks,_ Daddy is stronger than that._

Lily giggles and nods, her thirteen year old head resting on Teddy's shoulder. She plays with the ring on her finger, glancing at the ruby and admiring it from time to time. It's her favorite Christmas present she had gotten over the years from her grandmother and hadn't taken it off since she got it.

"I mean," Teddy continued, his fingers playing with end of the couch corner, pulling out strings absentmindly. "You're nine years younger than me and you've scared me since you started crawling."

She smirked and shrugged, "Only because I kept pulling your hair, but you were the one who decided to entertain me with it, at your own risk." She turned her head and looked at him, "Besides, the was the beginning of what we are today."

"And what are we, Lily?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her brown eyes roll up in her head.

"We're best friends. And, well, you make me food, too."

_**25 & 16**_

_Dear that guy who has every Weasley girl fighting for you,_

_I'm kidding. Roxanne hates you. Rose thinks your ego is too big. Molly never approved of you being a trouble maker. Lucy never talks to you because your hair freaks her out. (she's a weird one, isn't she? If she wasn't my favorite cousin, I wouldn't get to tell her that. But I do and she loves me for it, despite her protests) Who else is there? Oh, Domiqiue is just a jealous girl who is going through a phase where she thinks no one loves her. Because of this, Uncle George is throwing her this huge party this Tuesday for her birthday. You'll be there, right? So far she knows nothing about it, but you know how Weasleys are with secrets; they're horrid, if you didn't know. Victoire is still mad that you took her friend out on a date, but she'll get over it. I know you hate it when you two fight, but best friends do that. When we were best friends, we fought. But luckily, I upgraded us to best friends forever when I was fourteen and it's been that way since. And luckily, I'm a Potter, so I don't have to bother fighting for you._

_I miss you, Teddy. I know you want to make everyone proud, that you want to prove yourself, but do you have to do it so far away and for so long? Andromeda is getting sicker. Come home for the summer and spend with your family and your favorite person in the world. Me, if you forgot who you're favorite person in the world is. Dad is worried, too, by the way. Says he'll buy you a really ugly owl if you come home._

_Love, _

_Lily_

_Dear that girl who's my favorite person in the world,_

_If you want to keep reminding me how your family absolutely detests me, then no, I will not come home for Dominique's party because they all hate me. I'll cry and serve chocolate to everyone, you know they all get emotional when I do, because of Remus. Too bad I got my mother's taste buds and I hate chocolate. You're lying, though, Lily, because every cousin of yours adores me in every possible way because I am, infact, adorable. Vic doesn't think so right now, you're correct, but she'll come around. Such an angry Veela. Miss Potter will never have to fight for me, I'm all yours._

_I know, and I miss you, too, but Lily, I'm getting so close to the answer. Something here is going to cure it and then I'll know for sure that my Dad is proud of me. Including my grandmother, your father, and you. It won't be that long now. I promise. I did pull some strings, being Harry Potter's godson, and I managed to get the Summer off until the day after you leave for Hogwarts. Save the hug and 'you're the best, Teddy!'s until you see me, and tell Harry he can keep the owl._

_Teddy_

_**28 & 19**_

Lily kept her arms around his neck while his were on her waist. The music was still playing softly even though the most important people had left.

Another event hosted by the Ministry and one Lily's father couldn't get himself out of, no matter how hard he tried. The whole family (Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily, plus their dates) were required to attend.

Teddy had been kind enough to escort Lily, something Harry was happy about. He would've hated to watch some guy he didn't know stick his dirty hands all over his only daughter. Of course, he didn't know that's what Teddy had been doing all night.

Harry had left with Ginny about twenty minutes ago, James and Albus following shortly, not wanting to be here any longer than they had to. None of them really enjoyed these, aside from Lily who loved any and all attention she could get.

"My mum knows for sure," Lily muttered, looking up at Teddy and giving a small shrug.

His eyes widened, "What? How? Did you tell her?" Ever since him and Lily started trying...whatever they were doing, he had been a nervous wreck about her parents finding out. Lily always acted like it was nothing, like she wanted to tell them. Did she know they'd brutally murder Teddy and no one would ever find out?

"No," she said softly. "But she's my mum." She smiled and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him tighter and laying her head on his shoulder. "She's known both of us since we were born, I think she knows how we act."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

She giggled and stepped back, looking around the room for a moment before pulling his hand and Teddy himself out of the room. They came out in the cold air and Lily shivered as she put her jacket on. She grabbed his hand again once they were both warm in their jackets, they began walking down the dirty sidewalk.

"Do you think it's going to snow?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

He stared at her pretty face and a small smile formed on his lips. "I'm not for sure, Lily." He leaned over and kissed her, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She grinned against his lips and murmered, "Who's the weird, _cliched,_ one now?"

_**31 & 22**_

_Dear girl I call my girlfriend for some unknown reason,_

_I've visited every one of your uncles. I've visited everyone one of your aunts. I've visited every one of your cousins, your siblings, and yes, of course, your parents. Roxanne was the only one who said no, but she also threw a cup of tea at me and all but shoved her out of the house. She has really good aim, did you know that? But aside from her, I have everyone's blessing and for Merlin's sake, Lily, will you just marry me? I'm getting to be an old man and you're still young and gorgeous and we need you to stay that way for wedding pictures before you get old and wrinkly and I'll have you lock you in a basement because you scare our kids. Okay, I'm kidding, we'll just lock the kids in the basement and be done with that._

_I bought you a ring. I have begged you. I have got everyone's blessing. All I need is you to say yes. You've run out of excuses._

_I love you. I'll be home in like ten minutes, this will keep you busy until I walk in the house and you can jump on me while screaming you'll marry me and I'll carry you to the bedroom so we can celebrate properly. Again, I'm only halfway kidding, it'll have to be quick as we have dinner with your parents tonight._

_Teddy_

_Dear fiancee,_

_Fine._

_Love, _

_Lily_

_**34 & 25**_

"...and babygirl," Harry looked at his daughter, a grin on his face and his glass raised in the air. "You're the best daughter I could've ever imagined. You and Teddy will be happy and I couldn't be more proud of you both. Cheers!"

Lily laughed with a sob in her throat. She stood and hugged her father, tears finally falling from her eyes and onto his jacket. "I love you, Daddy." He nodded and kissed her cheek, sitting down beside his wife.

Teddy took _his _wife's hand and kissed the side of her forehead. Lily lightly hit him on the shoulder, muttering, "You weren't supposed to let me cry, Teddy." She wiped her eyes once more and grinned at him.

"Well, we were only supposed to be engaged for two months at the most, but you got away with three years." He gave her a chaste kiss and wrapped his hand around her waist. "You look gorgeous, Lily."

She smiled, "I know." Laughing, she hugged him and repeated, 'thank you,' three times before pulling back and looking at him and shaking her head. "God, I can't believe I'm married."

Teddy grinned, "Lily Luna Lupin."

_**37 & 28**_

_Dear man who insisted on kids,_

_I'd really like it if you came home, like, right now. See, nine months ago, you decided it was a fantastic idea to get me pregnant. I didn't agree, but well, look at where I'm at now. I hate all this weight and this child, I swear, I've ate enough cupcakes to last me a decade. But regardless of all that, I need you to be here, simply because I'M HAVING YOUR CHILD. Love you._

_Lily_

_Dear woman who wanted kids too don't deny it,_

_Yes, dear._

_Teddy_

_**48 & 39**_

"Did you give her enough money for sweets on the train? I really don't want her to bother one of her friends for money, she does it all the time, anyways." Lily bit on her fingernails as she watched the train leave, finally knowing how her mother felt all those years ago.

Teddy nodded, "Enough to buy the whole cart if she wanted."

They stood there together as Lily waved to her daughter, waving out of the window. She had changed her hair to her favorite shade of blonde, although her nose had stuck out like a pig's, as it does when she's nervous.

Lily turned to Teddy with a look of worry on her face, "What if kids hate her name?"

He chucked and shook her head, "Linnie is a beaiutiful name."

"Oh," she swatted him on the arm. "I mean, her full name. Linnie Elizabeth Lupin, which I'm not too sure if eleven year olds are bright enough to figure it out, but she has the same curse as me! Lily Luna Lupin, Linnie Lizzie Lupin."

"It's not a curse," Teddy replied, "I think they're both gorgeous names."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "That's just because you like me having your last name." He nodded and began to lead her out of the platform. "I like it, too."

Her looked over at his wife and beamed. "I know you do."


End file.
